The Vengance of the Son Part II
by Lord Creator
Summary: Sequel to Untitled, is set Eight months afterward. With Nicholas Fowl still out there, can Artemis outsmart an enemy who has killed him once? rated T, but Chapter One borders on M
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

I am so sorry that this took forever to put out!

This is the second part of Untitled, which {though I never got around to renaming it} was to be called The Vengeance of the Son. This {rather creatively} is to be entitled The Vengeance of the Son Part II. I know, really original.

Anyway this takes part about eight months after the end of part one.

I don't own.

Fowl Manor

_My life has become one big mess_, thought Holly Short as she sat down in the Fowl Library. It had become one of her favorite places in the entire Manor.

Holly thought back to the events of eight months ago…..and how much they still haunted her. Every night she still woke up hearing that cold laughter of Nicholas Fowl. And the promise to her former boss, Commander Trouble Kelp, to give hell to him once they caught him.

She instantly felt the same stab of guilt that she felt whenever she thought of her former Commander.

_I could have done more,_ she thought bitterly. She was still on this train of thought when she felt a kick in her stomach that brought her back to the present.

She absently touched her stomach…..which was huge to such a degree that she couldn't walk most days. Though she wasn't surprised. She was carrying three children in side of her, and one of them was going to be human size to boot.

Upon thinking about the human sized life inside her, her thoughts instantly turned back to Nicholas Fowl. Her son.

_What am I going to do?, _she thought,_ the man who murdered my boss, nearly killed me, his father , his mentor, his sister…..almost the entire population of the People…..is my son. And in about a month…..said son is going to be born into the world._

It was times like these that she wished Artemis were here, when she needed him the most. But he was in England right now. Being honored in some way for some scientific contribution. He had been gone for about a week, and was scheduled to return tomorrow evening.

All she needed to do was get through one more day.

In Dublin, Ireland

Nicholas Fowl had forgotten how much he liked Dublin. The people were often kind, and the history had been great and rich.

Ever since he had escaped the LEP Section Eight, he had turned to doing what he did best. Killing and hiding.

Butler had taught him to be a killer, had given him that killer instinct.

His life experience had given him the want and the need to kill.

The gun he used, and was still a top marksman in almost every gun, was the right hand of which he killed.

While the swords and daggers, and other blades he used, where the tools the left.

His mastery of the martial arts was the power; he loved using hand to hand combat, what could be better than killing someone with your bare hands?

Along with learning how to kill almost anyone in the entire living universe, he had also learned how to hide. He had learned how to hide very well.

Nicholas thought back to his escape a few months ago, how he had killed Opal Koboi…..or at least one of them anyway. He wondered if she had felt any pain when he had snapped her neck…..he wondered if his father Artemis Fowl the Second had felt any pain when he had stabbed him, and upon thinking that thought he felt his heart clench in a feeling that was still new to him…..a feeling he wondered why he had been feeling ever since that day of his failed attempt to kill his family. It was an emotion Vinyaya herself had had the gall to ask if he processed, right before he had escaped.

Flashback

The main control room of Section Eight was littered with dead bodies of LEP, Vinyaya herself was still standing as she and Nicholas Fowl had been fighting in hand to hand combat, he had pushed her away and into a wall….he currently had her by the throat.

Her face turning bluer by the minute, Nicholas Fowl was enjoying seeing her squirm…..until she launched her leg out in a desperate attempt to free herself, having hit him in the shin, Nicholas had dropped her to the ground and the skillful hand to hand fighting continued, much to the surprise of the LEP agents that had been left alive.

In the fighting, Nicholas and Vinyaya seemed equally matched and neither seemed to be breaking until Nicholas pulled the classic knife to a fistfight play and slashed her shoulder, chest and left wrist in one diagonal slash at her, severing her hand.

Vinyaya fell to the floor, and Nicholas walked to her, knife still in his hand and he looked at her not with disdain or hate, but respect for a worthy opponent.

"It's a shame I have to kill you, Vinyaya, you are a skilled fighter"

Vinyaya looked at him, pain in her eyes.

"You're a monster"

Nicholas laughed.

Vinyaya continued, her voice not betraying the pain she was in.

"Do you feel no guilt for what you have done? For the people you have killed?"

Nicholas didn't even hesitate in his answer.

"No"

He hadn't killed her, but instead he tied her to her chair, and made her watch all the others die, as he took his knife and put it away, now opting to use his gun, and his katana sword, which he had taken back from prison lockup, and proceeded to kill all the other living LEP in the room. When there was only about ten of them left, he took them all to an empty interrogation room, and locked them in.

He then returned back to the control room, and spent five minutes on the air filtering system for the room he had locked them in.

When he was done with that, he forced Vinyaya's head to the screen monitoring the room in question, he made her watch as they all started to suffocate, because he had turned off the oxygen, and overrode the system with a gas version of hemlock poison.

When the last of them died, Nicholas spun her chair around, to display a LEP corporal he was holding by the back of the neck, the corporal in question was new to Section Eight and had just begun a promising career.

Nicholas took out his knife and then slashed his throat open, spilling the blood onto Vinyaya, the blood went everywhere it seemed.

Nicholas then spoke.

"Do you regret Commander? This Corporal's blood is now on your hands as well as every other dead LEP in this room. Their deaths are your fault, you should have protected them better, it was your job as a Commander. And now…..you have failed. Do you feel guilt? For all the people you have allowed to die?"

What he did next was something that even he wondered about later, he covered his lips with the blood of the dead corporal, and then kissed Vinyaya on her forehead.

He then turned on his heel and left.

Flashback ends

Nicholas Fowl sat at his table in his hotel room, thinking about the memory of his slaughter of Section Eight, and then he chuckled.

A.N.

And done with Chapter One! I know it is a little Dark there in the Flashback, but that is probably as bad as it will get, this story is rated T after all. Anyway, please drop me a review and I hope that you will like Part II as you liked Part I, also known as Untitled{again sorry I never fixed that}

{Raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

The second update in the same day…..wow. I have never done that before. Anyway, I will try to update whenever I can, and I hope there won't be long pauses in between chapters.

I don't own.

On the Fowl's Private Plane

Artemis Fowl was sitting in his seat as the plane was passing over the short sliver of water on his way back to Ireland.

As he looked down at the water below, his thoughts began to think of the events of Eight Months ago. The news and happiness that Nicholas Fowl had only lasted a few short hours before what was left of the LEP had finally been able to get a hold of them, telling them that Nicholas Fowl had escaped, and that Holly Short was now the only elf left in the command structure left unhurt or dead. When Holly asked about Vinyaya, the only reply given was silence and the avoidance of the topic.

By the time Holly had found out about Vinyaya, she wished she hadn't.

Both Holly and Artemis had seen the recorded footage of her fight with Nicholas, and his subsequent…..slaughter,_ yes slaughter is the only good word, _thought Artemis, of almost every Section Eight member in the room, they saw the makeshift gas chamber Nicholas had created, and they saw the bloody kiss that Nicholas had given to Vinyaya, instead of death.

The last part had interested him quite a bit. _Why not simply kill her?_ He was glad he hadn't, but why hadn't he? Nicholas just killed and entire room of her people, then slashed the throat of her corporal spewing blood one her, why didn't he just do the same to her?

Artemis had looked at the footage again and again, trying to find any reason as to his actions. They had no audio on the footage, so any conversation they had had, couldn't be heard. And they had clearly had some form of communication, or Nicholas wouldn't have paused before he had tied Vinyaya to her chair then make her watch the slaughter.

_Why didn't he just kill her? Ended the life of another magic user that he proclaims to hate_

These questions and more had plagued Artemis Fowl's mind. They were questions he found that he could not answer, yet he knew they were critical.

His thoughts then turned to Holly.

Holly had been through much stress lately. To be honest, Artemis didn't blame her. She was carrying three children inside of her, and one of them was the young Nicholas Fowl, her son….their son…..that had tried to kill her. Them. The People….well most of them anyway, it was any wonder she hadn't completely cracked under everything that had happened.

It was a wonder that none of them had.

Section Eight Medical

Commander Vinyaya looked like she had died. Often times, she wished she was.

She had been sitting in the same bed for the past Eight Months, and she still relived the nightmare every day and night.

She still saw him. Every night she saw him. Nicholas Fowl. She would hold conversations with him, and he would always say the most interesting things. Sometimes she would burst out laughing, sometimes he would say hurtful things and she would cry, but he almost never meant any of the hurtful things he would say to her. He always kissed her tears away, he made her laugh by the end of the night right before he would leave, and oh how she cried when he left her. She would cry, and sob until he would come back the next night. No matter what, she was always sure that Nicholas Fowl, her beloved Nicholas Fowl would come back for her.

Sometimes they would talk about serious things, and other times they would just sit there and look at each other. The first time he had come, she yelled out, and men….men who claimed to be there to protect her from her Nicholas had burst through the door, they asked what had happened, but by that time she had passed out.

He had come the next night, he came to her and kissed her cheek, he told her that he was sorry he had scared her last time, and gave her a flower; it was one he claimed the mudmen had called a rose. Then he left.

He came again the next night, and he began to talk to her, they would talk for hours on end, and they would laugh, smile, and sit there for hours. He always came to her at night, and always left before the sheep would come and "check" on her, ask her how she was doing, and she would always answer truthfully, she was fine. Better than fine, Nicholas had come to see her. She never told the sheep that though, Nicholas had asked her not to tell anyone about him coming to see her, or they would try to separate them.

She didn't want that, she wanted to keep seeing him. She needed to keep seeing him.

Suddenly the door opened and a familiar figure stood in the doorway. He was dressed in a suit that was all black, except for the tie; it was as white as a child's soul.

Vinyaya smiled, it was her favorite suit of his.

Nicholas Fowl stepped in the doorway.

"I knew you would come back", she said with obvious happiness in her voice.

Nicholas sat next to her.

"Of course I did, I will always come back for you Vin", Nicholas replied with a happy tone that suggested he was happy to see her too.

Vinyaya grinned at the use of the pet name he had for her.

"So what are we going to talk about tonight Nick?" she asked with curiosity.

Nicholas smiled.

"How about we talk about you tonight Vin? We rarely ever do."

"That's because I am no one special Nick, I am just and elf. And technically a leprechaun."

Nicholas smiled.

"Alright Vin, what do want to talk about then?"

Vinyaya thought for a moment, not wanting to waste any of the precious time she had with him.

Suddenly she thought of a topic he knew, and would keep him talking the words she craved to hear from him to her.

"How about that man you mentioned last night? What was his name…..Hitler wasn't it?"

Nicholas smiled again.

"Anything for you Vin. Anything."

In the medical control room

Grub Kelp, who had healed from his injuries at the hands of Nicholas Fowl, signaled Foaly over.

The centaur made his way over to the corporal's screen, which was monitoring Commander Vinyaya's room. And sighed.

_She is doing it again, she is talking to her "beloved" Nicholas Fowl,_ he thought with pity.

She had been doing this for the past eight months, she was hallucinating, thinking that she was talking to and was in love with Nicholas Fowl, he had yet to tell Artemis and Holly about this because he had assumed it would pass away with time, if anything it was starting to get worse.

He had recorded every single "conversations" she had with "Nicholas".

"You know the drill, record it, every second of it."

"Yes sir".

As he was walking away, he decided that the time was now, he had to tell Artemis at least. It was the only thing he could do.

A.N.

And cut. That's the end of chapter two. I am only posting this because I have the time to, but I don't know if I will be able to again until Monday at least. Please drop me a review, and let me know what you think of the story so far.

{raises a glass of coke}stay thirsty my friends

47


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

Hello all. You know the drill, I don't own.

Dublin, Ireland

Nicholas Fowl was sitting on the balcony of his Hotel, seeing as he had the penthouse, the view was excellent.

Which is why he had a Barrett M82 on its support stands out on said balcony. Its fifty caliber bullet might be a little much for the job, but it would do what it was supposed to do, which in this case was to send a message.

A powerful message at that.

Nicholas looked back at the room that he had been staying in for the past two weeks. Everything he needed {which wasn't much} was packed and ready to move out after he made the shot and packed up his rifle.

He then turned back to look through the scope of the Barrett.

_Now all I have to do is wait._

On the road toward Fowl Manor

Juliet Butler sat in the front seat of the Bentley that her brother was driving back up to the Manor. They had both ridden out to the Fowl's private airstrip to receive Artemis Fowl, who was currently in the back seat remaining silent as he usually was.

Juliet and Butler however, where on the alert. They both still knew that Nicholas Fowl was still out there, and both knew he was deadly.

Juliet hadn't faced him, but knew that he must have really been something if he caused her brother to be afraid of almost anything that came out from the shadows these days. She remembered the morning she had woken up early to go through her morning exercises, and he had already been there, attacking the training dummy as of his life depended on it, he wasn't even using any form of combat. He was attacking it wildly and muttering out a few choice words as he did so.

She hadn't mentioned it since. It had been….scary, seeing her brother like that.

She personally hoped to meet this Nicholas Fowl, so that she could see the one that had caused so much pain and so much….fear. She had seen the fear from everyone, Holly, her brother, Dianna Fowl, who even though she was Nicholas Fowl's sister, Juliet found she liked the little elf, had been afraid, but it hadn't been the same fear. She didn't see the same kind of fear in Dianna's eyes; she couldn't explain what she had seen from Dianna Fowl. And of course she also saw fear in the eyes of Artemis Fowl the Second, and it was a look that she had wondered if she would ever see in her life time.

That was one reason she wanted to meet this Nicholas Fowl, to see how he had spread this kind of fear.

_I wonder if I can find out how he does it, then apply it to my fighting skills,_ she thought to herself. To cause this kind of fear in her enemies, it would be a wonderful ability.

Juliet had been wondering about this Nicholas Fowl for a while now, ever since she had been recalled back to the Manor. She had seen the footage of him, and of course Dianna had many stories of him, and the other brother Artemis Fowl the Third, but she was unable to really see him, or to really draw any conclusion on him.

_Maybe that is the other reason that I want to meet him, maybe o want to be able to really see this for myself. The others call him a monster, well everyone except for Dianna, but how can I think that when I haven't even met him, much less fought him?_

Other thoughts like this had been running through the mind of Juliet as she returned to her life back at the Manor.

She looked up and saw the Manor in the distance, and closing. She estimated they had at least fifteen minutes to get there.

With that in mind, her thoughts turned back to Nicholas Fowl.

Fowl Manor

Holly looked out the window out at the road that led up to the Manor.

Artemis was supposed to be home today, and to be honest, she would be glad when he was.

Thought she would never admit this out loud, she was afraid. For all of them. Nicholas Fowl could be anywhere at any time, targeting anyone of them.

Dianna walked into the room, and she saw that Holly had that worried look on her face that she had been sporting all this week.

Dianna walked up to her and looked out the window that she was currently looking out of at the road.

"Daddy should be coming home soon."

Holly turned to her with a smile on her face.

"You know that he doesn't like you calling him that?"

Dianna laughed. "I know, that's why I do it. That and it is somewhat the truth."

Holly sighed. The two of them{Artemis and Holly} had both discussed this and knew she was right, but seeing as Artemis and Holly where not in any kind of relationship{romantically anyway} they had felt a sense of awkwardness when it came to this topic. It was one that they didn't discuss very often.

"I suppose that you are right in a way."

Dianna didn't respond. Instead she continued to look out of the window and she saw a pair of headlights making their way up to the Manor.

_At least five minutes,_ she thought to herself.

As the Bentley pulled up to the manor, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl were stepping out of the Manor to greet their son home.

In Nicholas Fowl's hotel Balcony

Nicholas Fowl was looking through the scope of his rifle. And saw everything, he saw Butler stop and get out of the car, followed by Juliet Butler.

Nicholas grinned. _Ah, so good to see you Juliet, _he thought.

Nicholas then saw his father get out of the car, well his soon to be father, he also saw that he was being greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Fowl.

Nicholas took in the whole scene, and remembered Butler's words.

"Remember, when sniping the target, take in the entire scene. Like an artist about to add a new colour to a piece of artwork, and then pick the target or target, and then do the job that you're supposed to do."

Nicholas looked down the scope.

A.N .

And that's a wrap for this chapter, the end for a character is near. But who will it be? Please read and review.

{raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty my friends


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings Comrades!

Let me begin by saying I am sorry for the months of not updating on this story, I should've have put an announcement saying that the story was on a pause.

Now to explain as to why I haven't updated in so long is the fact that moving to Germany and dealing with the military to get to a whole different country is not a punishment that I would wish on anybody.

PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A STATEMENT AGAINST THE UNITED STATES MILITARY.

Now that we are settled in Germany, I will attempt to get back to writing the rest of the story. I should be back at it a few days.{blame jet lag}

Again I apologize to the readers of this story and I hope you all understand.

The Soviet{formerly ninjaducksquad 47}


	5. Chapter 5

Fowl Manor

Juliet stepped out of the car first, and opened the door to the back seat that Artemis was sitting in.

Artemis stepped out and Butler started to move the car forward to take it to the garage to park it.

Mrs. and Mr. Fowl stepped out from the arch of the doorway toward Juliet and their son {AN Mr. Fowl has been told everything}

They seemed happy to greet their son and one of the bodyguards back from their week long absence from the manor when suddenly a shot rang out, and the Bentley that had been pulling forward suddenly exploded.

Meanwhile in Dublin Ireland

Nicholas Fowl grinned and quickly disassembled his rifle and placed its peices in his bag, he then took his silenced pistol and placed it in his shoulder holster.

He then quickly left the room with his bag and out of the Hotel, which exploded twenty minutes after he had left.

By then he had taken his stolen Mercedes Benz and was out of Dublin.

Meanwhile at Fowl Manor

Holly had been standing by the Library window when the explosion occurred, and knew what had happened the minute her elfin eyes had spotted the bullet.

The entire ground shook when the explosion happened and the window glass would've shattered had it not been bullet proof.

Of course Holly had forgotten that and ducked to the ground anyway, with Diana following close behind her.

Meanwhile outside , Juliet had pushed Artemis to the ground and threw herself on top of him, while Mr. and Mrs. Fowl had been thrown backward by the force of the blast and against the massive doors of the Manor.

Butler on the other hand, had jumped out of the car and tucked and rolled after the initial shock of the bullet going through the car and hitting the engine.

Butler quickly got up and pulled his classic Sig Sauer out and took a ready stance.

After the car had become airborne, Juliet pulled Artemis up and quickly moved him into the Manor, while taking out her Glock and helping Mr. and Mrs. Fowl to their feet and helping them in behind Artemis.

By the time that she had gotten them in, Butler had moved in right behind her, after the entire party was in, Butler shut the doors, and quickly activated the entire Estate security system, which sent everything into a total lockdown that only Artemis could break.

Artemis however had moved to the library, knowing he would most likely find Holly there.

When Artemis reached the Library he found Holly sitting beneath the window, with Diana next to her, holding a neutrino in her hand, when she saw it was Artemis, she quickly re-holstered the weapon.

"What happened?", Diana asked in a very rushed tone.

Artemis ignored her and went straight to Holly, who quickly grabbed him into a hug.

"Are you ok?", Artemis asked worriedly, "how are the babies?"

Holly was silent, as if she wanted to make sure that Artemis was real, and not some illusion.

Artemis picked her up and moved her to one of the couches in the library and laid her down on her back.

Holly spoke in hushed tone.

"Are you ok?", she asked, "is everyone else ok?"

Artemis smiled at her concern for the others, not just herself.

"Yes", he replied, "yes they are all fine."

At that moment, his personal communicator beeped three times, all three people in the room knew what that meant.

It meant Foaly had an emergency.

AN- and cut for this chapter, sorry that it is so short, I am just glad to be able to write again. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Wow it has been a while…..sorry about that. Moving to another country is harder than I thought. Anyway…..I don't own.

Artemis was the first to react and went for the computer that was in the Library and quickly got Foaly on the connection.

As was suspected, Foaly had a look of worry on his face.

"You look rushed", Foaly stated in a matter of fact tone, which caused Artemis to sigh in resignation.

"Foaly, if you have anything useful or important, then please say it, otherwise, I am sure that Nicholas has struck again.", said Artemis in a tone that showed his resignation.

Foaly sighed.

"Then you really aren't going to like what I am going to tell you next.", Foaly said in equal resignation.

Artemis sighed and rubbed his temples as if to make the weariness of the day go away.

It didn't work.

"What has happened now?", Artemis asked with a little too much force, "are you going to tell me that Nicholas has somehow snuck into Haven again? Or that he might suddenly have a weakness that be used against him?"

Foaly chuckled. "No, nothing so trivial. But it does concern your son."

"Do tell Foaly", Artemis replied, "do tell".

Meanwhile at a random home outside of Dublin.

Nicholas Fowl drove up to the place that he had been using as his home for the past three weeks. Normally he didn't stay in such places for so long, but he realized that his plans would soon come to an end, and it would really matter anyway.

He sighed in resignation as he got out of the Mercedes Benz and walked up to the door, noticing it was slightly ajar.

He pulled out his silenced pistol and quietly walked in. Shutting the door without a sound behind him.

He looked around the entire room, then walked into the living room, not knowing what to expect, when he saw it. It was subtle, but it was there. He pointed his gun and fired.

Out of the air fell Opal Koboi, the second one anyway.

Nicholas knew he shouldn't be surprised, but still felt some form of shock as she fell and landed on the couch on his living room. There was no blood, but then again he had shot her wings, Opal herself.

Opal on the other hand was shocked entirely. Shocked out of being spotted. _How?_, she wondered

Nicholas answered.

"You left my door open", he said, "you also should has silenced the wings, you could hear them a mile away."

Opal looked at him.

"Are insulting me?", in a voice that full of demand.

Nicholas chuckled.

"Why yes, I believe I was.", he said in a voice that was neutral, "now why are you here?"

Opal looked at him increduosly.

"Now you just tried to kill me, why would I tell you now?"

Nicholas looked back at her with a look of superiority that he knew pocessed.

"Because if I was trying to kill you", he said as he pointed his pistol at her, "then you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

Opal smiled, just the answer she had hoped to hear.

A.N. I realize no one is probably reading this anymore, but who knows? If you are then please read and review.

Sorry if it is short.


End file.
